


This Love Is Alive

by BestThingAboutBeingAlive



Category: Kol x Davina - Fandom, Kolvina - Fandom, The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kolvina, My first Kolvina one shot, My take on the end of this amazing EP, The Originals - Freeform, The Originals 3x14 One Shot, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestThingAboutBeingAlive/pseuds/BestThingAboutBeingAlive
Summary: Based at the end of 3x14. Davina and Kol are finally reunited and they get their moment together.





	This Love Is Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfiction I wrote, my first one shot too. I couldn't get this out of my head. I've been obsessed with Kol and Davina since season 2 and I'm beyond over the moon they are reunited and Nate is back, I loved Daniel and I'm a huge fan but this time I feel it's different in a good way. I maybe OOC a little or a lot, grammar mistakes very possible but 6,000+ words later I needed and wanted to get this up. I really am not sure if it's good at all or just major reunited fluff! I'd beyond appreciate reviews, tell me what you think anything.
> 
> Twitter - https://twitter.com/OhGiveMeLove_  
> Tumblr - http://ohgivemelovelikeneverbefore.tumblr.com/  
> Fanfiction account ---> https://www.fanfiction.net/~bestthingaboutbeingalive  
> Originally had a fanfiction account first and wanted to put my stories on here too, if this sounds familiar it's because it was originally written and on my fanfiction account also.
> 
>  
> 
> -Kellie Marie

Someone, unknown to her knowledge at the present of who exactly, but with many phrases we've grown into custom towards, certain words involved, She couldn't help but wonder, to quickly ponder over the thought; to whoever even came up with half of it, the most used and believed

'Everything Happens For A Reason,'

Maybe it does. Davina Claire might actually believe that, bearing in mind the entire witch has been through to still believe that might make her a little crazy but it brought her here. It brought him here. It brought him back.

She was hit with the realization she was completely and blissfully aware she wasn't dreaming.

'I never doubted you for a second Davina Claire', Davina has never felt relief like this even with every single thing she's gone through. This was it. There wasn't a moment when she realizes it happened but she drops her hands by her side and runs into him. It's overwhelming, there's no doubt about that. Kol pulls her to him, his eyes tightly closing barely processing what has happened himself and she crushes herself to his chest, breathing heavily and it happens. She's bawling.

Every emotion since his death, since seeing him in his real body and their only brief meetings the last few weeks has come to this; she has literally forced herself to hang onto the reality the hope of the new situation that regardless of the outcome she would do anything in her power to bring him back to her. And she did. It's overwhelming and she can't block it out anymore, the relief all of it. The tears just flow as she clings onto him. He really is here. Everything will be okay. 'Love, it's okay, everything is going to be okay, I got you'' he is stroking her hair now, lips dragging across her forehead as he uses his index finger to gently drag her face to his. Her face is wet with emotion; she is so beautiful to him. He is so lucky. Kol wouldn't underestimate this ever again. He wouldn't lose her again.

'Everything is okay, We are okay'

Kol cocks his face to the side a little, a tiny smile forms on his face and she realizes there are tears in his eyes along with hers. You would have to see it to believe it but he was beyond happy to be with his love once more, be alive, not a ghost. He was ready to let her go to save her. He would do anything to keep her safe and happy even if that meant never being with her again, he would do it – for her. Yes Kol Mikaelson was head over heels in love – it maybe a miracle! For the first time and he had tears in his eyes. He didn't care; everything was how it should be. A smile graces Davina's lips as they stare at one another, it lasts no more than a few seconds but it feels longer. He can feel her heart hammer in her chest that he is still cradling to his; he wipes away the wetness from her face and presses his lips to her face, kissing away the tears, over and over again.

''I can't even tell you how relieved I am, a lot has happened, I was scared, I had to bring you back, home, to me-'' She is out of breath, needing to get the words out and so much more and she's stopped. With that goofy grin, he places both palms against her cheeks; gently stroking, a touch that silences her and there isn't a way to tell who leaned in first when lips both meet at once – again and again. It wasn't enough - She couldn't help but break away and laugh once she felt Kol burst out into a smile as they kissed. This side of Kol Mikaelson was for her and her only.

''Love, I swear I will never get killed again'' Raising an eyebrow at him she smirked as she clasped both hands around the back of his neck, before slapping him playfully ''Not funny'' she whispered not giving him enough time to acknowledge what was happening or respond, when all of a sudden she broke the last step between them and smashed her lips passionately against his once more. His tongue ran along the seam of her lips, which she instantly parted deepening the kiss - Responding so naturally. It suddenly hit him that this was his first time really kissing Davina in his own body - alive.

Faces tilted in opposite directions as mouths broke to only be reunited instantly. It didn't stop. They needed this - needed their moment. Davina kissed the side of his mouth, brushing onto the skin of his chest before he moved his lips from hers for a mere second. Kol ran his lips gently around her mouth, once, twice and again. They drifted down along her jaw, slowly down along her neck which in turn automatically labored Davina's breathing. ''You darling maybe stuck with me'' he whispered against the skin of her neck before dragging his lips back up capturing her into a final literally breathtaking kiss. He loved this woman more than he thought was possible. He has never spoken those words to any women before. If he did he sure was lying through his teeth. It took a thousand years and here he was. Grasping Davina Claire against him as if he was about to be taken away again.

Davina drummed her fingers along Kol's chin, trailing along his cheeks as she was gasping for her breath against his forehead smiling widely, one final kiss she pressed against his lips. In that one kiss Davina made sure to kiss every single inch. ''Good because Original or not, Vampire, Witch, Kaleb or Kol, I don't plan on letting you go'' Compassionately brushing her lips onto his cheek, Kol smiled down upon her. 'Just you and me' It was said as a fact, but also a promise.

'Just you and me'

It was evident in the moments of literally holding onto one another how much they truly needed each other. Then they just seemed to stare at one another. It was rather overwhelming, all that has happened in minutes, along with trying to commit to memory to attempt to regain the correct rhythm in breathing again.

His eyes... They were so full of trust - Adoration. In the extended minutes here together it was more noticeable now to Davina. She was only sure her own showed her venerability, the fear that lived merely hours ago that this moment might never come. He knew her too well.

''Long day?'' Kol questioned as Davina so automatically tilted her head into his touch. The question could be laughed at so easily, considering the day and lengths she had gone through to reach this moment. 'You could say that' A sigh left the young witches lips, clearly inviting more of that conversation to be spoken. He needed to know. And she told him everything.

'Naked!'

Time seemed to have frozen completely in the space of a few minutes. Each second felt like an hour, and the relaxed feeling which radiated from the softness his skin against hers, the lack of space between them. Seemed like in this time the obvious was a little forgotten. 'Darling, hate to do this at all but any chance you have some pants?, I'm all for you and me in this situation love but well you are fully dressed, not very fair' A smirk was seen across Kol's lips as he caught Davina, well staring at his chest not long before she met his eyes. Davina had to admit she wasn't in the form to leave just yet. Not to mention she's no doubt if her eyes only meet an Original the idea of revenge could be possible with Klaus. There were no regrets. How could there be? Kol was standing beside her, they were finally together. A little more to the eye she'll admit. Don't smile Davina, don't you dare met his eyes and smile or look down right now.

By some miracle she managed to look away all the while biting her lip not exactly being able to control the smile on her lips. Kol shook his head the smirk never leaving his face as Davina turned to look around his eyes scanned the room with hers. 'There should be some clothes from Marcel from a while ago' she bit her lip as she met his eyes again, his just staring at her lips. The thought of maybe bringing some clothes with her before coming was far from her mind from the obvious.

'I don't want to let you go'

Davina slowly shifted away from Kol, although hesitantly and she was sure it was obvious. She was aiming for the wardrobe at the end of the room but hands grabbed her from the waist earning a gasp from her 'Screw it' was all Davina heard and she was pulled back into a kiss. It was brief and he stared down at her as hands found one another at her waist. Kol's eyes traveled slowly to her skin of her beautifully, delicately, angel-carved, heart-shaped face. After all this time he would never push anything, hell he was just brought back to life not that long ago and yet the only hunger that was running through his veins was for his girl.

'I don't want to let you go' It was merely a whisper against her face and he was beyond aware that if she was going anywhere it was only to the other side of the room for clothes considering he came back stark naked! He couldn't part from her, at all. It might label him weak, whipped, a lot more things. Frankly, he could give a rats ass how it looked. He was in love with the women and they have been separated long enough.

'Then don't' Davina whispered against his lips and that was it. The same moment lips crushed, Kol's hands released hers so that one of his hands could slip between her knees, whilst the other hand against her back, together they scooped up into his arms without breaking the kiss. They held each other there for a few more minutes, his lips shaping to hers as arms held hers as tight as he could to his body. Terrified to let go.

Davina was the one to break the kiss when breathing became necessary and as Kol's eyes remained shut for those seconds tender open-mouthed kisses were places along his cheekbones, down his neck as the struggle for gasping breaths became evident in the room for the two.

Shifting Davina's weight ever so slightly lips refused to allow any space between hers as they trailed back towards her own. Tongue trailed slowly against her bottom lip not meaning to tease as he was but he couldn't help it. Davina bit into his bottom lip for a second her back all of a sudden pressed against the hard surface of the wall. She was burning up from the inside; the cold wall upon her back didn't even help. It was an entirely different burn. Her eyes wouldn't yet open; they were surrounded by dimmed lighting, muffled sounding and the intense flutter of the intense drumming inside her chest. In the distance, not a whisper could be heard. Her body tingled as she felt his hands. The gentle tips of his fingers against her own hand as it clasped hers against the back of the wall he was holding her against.

'Darling, ah.. stop me if..' he struggled to even mumble the words against her lips. And she did stop him - her hand immediately crushed to his cheek. Her thumb stroking every fiber until she felt paralyzed in her own skin. Davina's mouth moved in ways not familiar against his. A kiss that told a story. Battled, lost, won, craved, love, and minus the need of words to just express something more than any of them could control the power it contained. There were no thinking; it was natural, responding to one another. It felt right. She didn't want to stop.

His fingers dragged down along her waist, finding a sliver of bare skin at her hip that he gently caressed and moved at the back of her shirt. He still wouldn't push this. Maybe for the first time ever, words failed Kol Mikaelson.

They say the road to happiness is paved with hardship. The happiness was beginning. When he touched her skin, her body warmed. When lips melted further into the depths of his own they both went unbearably numb, responding to a kiss they were both begging wouldn't end. When it did, there was no time to react, struggling to catch the right rhythm in the breathing process didn't stop there. Through the soft gentle slow kisses he startled her with next; gulping back so much and rolled her eyes to remain shut. The last few moments told so much.

If it's not worth fighting for, then it's not really worth anything.

Kol was glad he found someone worth fighting for. And above anything he was glad that Davina felt like he was worth fighting for. Everything else will be dealt with together and tomorrow. There is no doubt that he is beyond glad she never gave up on him. There is no doubt that he would ever take the women in his arms that he cannot stop kissing for granted.

Kol was far from a shy man when it came to intimacy but this, this was beyond different. This wasn't sex after a feed or to work on some anger issues and need a distraction. This was the first time anything may happen with someone he loves. That meant everything. To Davina, her first love being Kol, her first kiss Tim all those years ago, if it were to happen it would be her first time entirely. That wouldn't be taken for granted.

Her head was spinning, his body was tingling, and their combined breathing was rapid. 'Davina' Kol panted, arms sliding down her slim, petite waist to hook one of her legs around his waist. His chest crushing against hers, pushing her body against the wall a little further. On instinct Davina wrapped her legs around his waist, attempting to regain her breathing as the situation became very real for both of them. Needing to be closer, needing more. So much more. Kol's head tilted to trace down her neck, his tongue glided down her skin in miniature patterns causing a moan to leave Davina's lips as he continued to hold her.

Her fingers glided along the lines of his chest. Lips finding where his heart lays, continuing a path that made Kol's head tilt back mouth opened a little. 'You were dead, how is that possible?' She whispered, planting kisses along his chest. The words she was thinking just came out causing the Original to shake his head with the little laughter he can manage. Kol's fingers curled around her thigh. His body pushed against hers, abolishing the smallest amount of space between them. It still wasn't enough.

He continued to tease her as he grazed his tongue up and down her neck, each time earning a breathless moan. This was a different kind of burn. A different kind of sensation. A completely different kind of pleasure which Davina had ever indulged in before in her life. It was a very different type of burn for Kol himself. It was beyond any need, any yearning or want. It was love. This was entirely love.

Love

Between the teenage witch that feels beyond her age and Kol who was cursed to be a vampire once more, there was nothing normal about this couple. Yet here they were. Considering he was barely alive again, he has never felt more alive in his past life. It only became more evident how un-normal they were when in a frenzy of passion they were a little brought out of it when Davina made a broom scatter along the wooden floor. She thought maybe her magic could do with a break seeing as all she used it for today. Yet here they were, clinging to one another, kissing every spot they could reach and boom!

It really made the couple laugh though. The innocence of it all. Davina met his eyes with swollen lips and if his own were anything to go by dilated pupils, fingers ran along his lips as a little giggle left her own. He took it all in, every single bit of it. 'Ooops!' It was no more than a whisper as she laughed but it was enough to get a laugh out of the man that still hadn't let her go. She was still against a wall, trapped by strong arms and a very naked Mikaelson. The situation by an outsider could be very much laughed at or judged upon. But when did these two care about that. He was sure he should slow it down; he wouldn't scare her by attempting to push it further. Then, he was stark naked with his girl against him. She wasn't exactly running for the hills either or backing away.

'Love, I didn't mean to push –' Kol was cut off with frankly a stare as Davina did just that, admire the face she held close. The opposite hand remained tightly against his along the wall. She smiled, it was a different side of him she was seeing again, she'd a good feeling he wouldn't be the type to say a sorry ever or stand back from something he may want. This side of Kol again was just for her.

With breathing remaining laboured, Davina did the one thing she was sure wouldn't occur tonight. Yes with this man but not tonight. Yet here they were. Lowering her gaze to his lips once more, using a hand behind his head that she stroked gently she spoke a little clearer than before 'It takes two and I wasn't exactly stopping'. This surprised him a little, he was ready for her to jump down, get the clothes as planned as before and she surprised him once more by whispering as he leaned into her touch 'I don't want to stop – I love you Kol'

He loved her. He loved Davina Claire more than he ever imagined would be possible. He was so in love with her it just wasn't the right time to even speak those words to her before when she said those three not so little words to him a few days back. Their time was limited and she did the one thing that maybe silenced him, and that cannot be done easily. Tell him she loves him, him Kol Mikaelson the left out brother, the careless one, the one that has never loved or been loved by another woman until now. Nothing felt this right until now. Their moment.

As he was about to open his lips to reply, to finally tell her. He needed to tell her but she cut him off for a few reasons. She was doing something for the first time for her and them and not anyone else or answer to anyone else. She wasn't in a position to be cut off or stopped. She just craved his kiss. Kisses and touches and frankly presence that was absent for too long from both of their lives. This was right.

Barely processing the I don't want to stop comment. He was jumped and pulled back into a bruising kiss, slowly at first until he realized it all was happening again and then responded. 'I won't push you Davina' he mumbled across her lips 'I'd never but right now, you are making it very hard for me to stop and make myself a good man for my women' he teased, feeling her relax entirely in his arms with that bright smile he adores. It's been a long time since Davina has felt happiness at all like this. She literally couldn't stop smiling or beaming at him. That sparkle was back in her eyes with something more.

She needed him - Needed this. 'Kol, this feels right, I'll just ask one thing, kiss me and don't stop' She felt brave, she felt things inside of her that she wasn't aware was possible before him. And her comment this time was very much heard and answered.

He did just that he kissed her and he didn't stop.

For the first time

They held onto each other as if it was the last time again, they held on and threw every ounce of love into kiss after kiss, caress after caress. It still wasn't enough.

Kol's hands slowly trailed along her neck, feeling her pulse, kissing it very softly and placing a caress against her stomach where the buttons lay. He paused, lifting his head slightly away from her neck so that he was able to gaze into her eyes. With a simple yet beneficial nod on her part, she placed her hand on top of his dragging it back down where it lay close to the buttons of her shirt.

This felt beyond right.

Unlike before with his previous trembling hands doubting if this was still okay, this time he urgently unhooked each button from her arms and dragged it down her arms as he went. Everything led up to this moment. Her eyes closed once more, his hand grasped her once more and squeezed gently. Lips drifted, kissing each new path of skin that revealed itself minus that shirt. Slow open-mouthed kisses drifted along her shoulder, down her waist, her bare stomach and as her mouth parted a little breathless once more he places timid but open-mouthed kisses along the revealing skin of her breasts.

Lips pulled themselves back to one another. No kiss was enough. Her hands ran along the planes of his chest, her tongue dragging into his mouth caressing against his as the sounds of low moans and breaths became all but evident in the room with just the two. Skin pulled along one another as for the first time bare skin met, the overwhelming feeling on their behave caused Davina to tighten her grip on Kol's waist, lips constantly moving against one another as if there was some kind of rush. They had all the time.

His spare fingers found the clasp of her jeans earning the loudest sigh of the young witches lips before pushing them down as much as possible in the position they found themselves. Caressing the skin against her thigh, hands forming through his hair as they ran down his back Kol grabbed Davina's by her ass lifting her slightly up to remove the excess clothing that was frankly getting on his nerves. Wrapping her legs tightly back around his waist, skin to skin once more. He lifted her from the wall kissing as they went and carried her to the middle of the room, laying her down gently on the bed.

Hovering over her this time, he ran his palm across her forehead removing any access hair in her way and tucking it behind her ears, all whilst mirroring her own smile as they just watched one another. Davina caressed his face, 'You are so beautiful' Kol whispered as he met her eyes until this time before any response could be parted from her bruised lips he was the one to stop her this time.

'I love you Davina Claire, I am so in love with you' He finally got a chance to say the words back to her. He felt her heart skip, her eyes beamed up at him as she stroked his face tenderly really registering the words he just admitted to her. The relief that left Kol as he spoke the truth to his love not only overwhelmed him but it showed on his face. He was here with her, they were finally alive and together and the love he felt for the women he held so close was bursting at the seams.

Davina also had only heard those words from her loved ones, her make-shift family, her best friend in that make-shift family. She was the most venerable she could be at this moment with the man she loved and she wasn't scared, she wasn't nervous and hearing him tell her he loves her meant absolutely everything. It was everything.

Grasping his chin and lowering him closer to her face, allowing any small distance between them both to drop against her she smirked against his cheek as she pressed a kiss there. 'I love you' she whispered once more, aligning their lips where they belonged. With one last look that spoke a thousand words but along a silent question, its answer was a nod in the darkened room to one another.

This love is alive

Without meaning to channel, it seems her emotions overtook as the candles that surrounded the room from earlier relit causing the room and Davina and Kol to have a cast of light surrounding them in all directions. Everything felt right.

Kol's hands drifted past her stomach, pausing against lips as he waited one last second as if he would be stopped before drifting lower, and lower. Hands tingled along his waist, the nape of his neck, the muscles along his back and slowly along his neck as she was peppered with kisses, which only lowered and intensified her gasps.

Kol picked her up ever so slightly as he dragged her hips off the confines of the bed and used fingers to lower down her underwear and fling it across the room all at once. 'So beautiful' he mumbled against the skin of her stomach, kissing lightly.

If either only felt a tinkle of vulnerability before it sure was across both at this moment.

It was too much. This wasn't the time for teasing. That would come later. And the next time and next.

Davina gathered the remaining energy that wasn't floating away just yet and pulled him back to her, she now this time with no barriers wrapped her leg around his, skin constantly touching, kissing every part of his face and neck she could reach in this moment. Moans escaped Kol's own lips this time as her hand that was placed along the ridges of his back seemed to test her own bravery and lowered against his ass, playfully skimming her fingers, biting along his bottom lip and in seconds he had trapped both hands against his sides with his own.

He lowered his head, kissing every single inch of skin along the fines of her neck, licking a line along her jaw playfully nipping at the skin before carrying on. Actions only caused Davina's head to roll back sighing happily, eye contact broken that was too much. She was burning up in more than one way and she was sure it was beyond evident to Kol.

She grounded her hips against his; she needed to be closer, so much closer. His teasing wasn't enough. It was just that – a big tease. It seems he wasn't the only tease though and her actions only caused mumbled groans to escape him as he lay against the top of her breasts. The last of the clothing and that was it. She was too aware that she never exactly felt the most confident in her body, with her breasts and just for a second any insecurities that remained and she was sure wouldn't leave her in these seconds did as she didn't even realize her bra was gone and she could sense a smile break out against her where he laid.

He felt Davina tense up a little, clearly not understanding why at all. She was so beautiful, so natural, and so perfect. He felt so lucky.

Hands found one another against the sheets and she stroked his for a second before she realized she was gripping his hand a lot tighter as his lips brushed against her breasts that merely lasted seconds before taking a nipple in his mouth. The opposite hand held her down a little as he felt her back arch a little against him. 'Kol' Davina moaned his name as hands found the opposite breast, providing it with attention as he worked on her other breast with his mouth. Too much. Too much.

Goosebumps overtook her arms, she could feel it on the tips of her toes, trailing up her legs further and further. His hand remained on her breast as he ever so lightly caressed the inside of her thigh. He could barely register her whisper his name once more as a quite loud gasp left Davina's lips as his fingers caressed her folds very lightly. Feeling the effect he clearly had on her. Not enough.

Gripping his hand that made its way back up to her, she pressed a kiss to the palm and pulled her arms around his neck. The urge to kiss him was too much, but the tease he was he made her wait for it as he took the shell of her ear along his teeth 'Davina Claire, you love are so perfect' he breathed breathlessly up to her, causing a shiver to run through her. She did all she could to shut him up and silence him with tongue and teeth and pulling him further against her. Their lips once again met in a frenzy of passion, she could feel him against her hard against her stomach and it was enough to make her dizzy and well needy. He had broken her!

There would be so much time for the rest later. For a slow build, but she needed him, now. A shiver ran down his spine as he felt her everywhere, it wasn't enough for him either. This wasn't about sex; oh it was beyond that for them.

With desperate kisses, caresses in every way and sounds filling the room, she nodded up to him like before and he took in the look that graced the features on her face, her hand into his with a reassuring squeeze and tried to distract her as much as possible with lips and hands. He couldn't bear to hurt her. 'I love you' he repeated seriously against her biting his lip as he thrusted into her instantly feeling her tense up a lot. I'm so sorry he whispered but she wasn't backing down at all, the pain was expected but it was gone in seconds. They gave one another time to adjust to it all, the feeling of desperate love leading to this moment. Separated for too long to be one again. Truly one. Kol couldn't believe the feeling. The overwhelming feeling of making love to the women he loves more than anything.

He caressed her face; Davina began to move her hips against his, each new thrust only intensifying the fire inside her. The pleasure that caused the room to be filled with noises from the couple, the feeling of one another was everywhere. The pain had passed, there was a tiny uncomfortable feeling that presented itself every few seconds but the pleasure overtook Davina on a high beyond any discomfort. She held onto his face, kissed teasily down, sucking a point beneath his ear and moving down his neck a little.

They found their rhythm together, they held onto one another and their lips moved into a passionate kiss. The mixture of heavy breathing and clinging on to another even now only became a tease within them as they continued not sure what sounds came out of who any longer.

Kol was aware this wouldn't last much longer. Each strangled moan out of Davina only pushed him over the edge that bit more. A major part of Kol felt like this was too his first time. In many ways it was, the first time being surrounded by candlelit making love to the women he actually loves. The way nights like this should be spent.

The pace picks up and Davina struggles to hold on. Each thrust causing something she isn't sure what just yet but something to break free. Her hand grips his back tightly sure it would hurt him but he'd an advantage to that. She was broken out of any thoughts as she felt Kol's hands trace along the edge of her knee, only to reach her clit rubbing very slowly earning a moan as she really began to feel the coal in the pit of her stomach come faster.

He mirrors her moan, the intense pleasure of both of their faces and with a final thrust he lets go pulling Davina over the edge with him. She's never felt anything like it in her life. She's felt power, she's knew what it was to be in control to feel the pleasure running through her veins but this? Her first orgasm caused a sudden cry of a moan against his lips. Her entire body, she's never known heat like it. A very different type of Pleasure, love.

She decided right then as Kol fell on top of her but careful not to hurt her she decides she either is now dead or in a very different type of heaven.

A hand trembling along her face caught her out of any thoughts, 'You okay?' He broke her out of her rapid thinking as she attempts to regain any breathing as she notices the glow on his face, the smile that widens as she breaks out into one. He is concerned about her, now?!

'Beyond okay, I promise you' she reassures him holding his gaze. There is a very noticeable glow to her as-well he just wouldn't admit it aloud just yet. They literally have the biggest grins on their faces. He notices she is covered in goosebumps on her arms which he leans in to pepper kisses to causing a little laugh to leave Davina's lips.

Davina's smiles are very contagious as she stares at Kol who is lying on his side now tracing circles along her back. He pulls the quilt around them as he leans in to capture her lips in a slow kiss once more to break away smiling against her forehead.

They wrapped themselves around one another after. It's clear to Kol how exhausted she must be in reality. As his fingers move around the corners of eyes, massaging a little, he wonders when the last time she sleep a full night sleep was. 'Darling, you need to sleep, it's been a long day, a long few weeks I'd imagine if not longer and you need to rest' he knew her well enough to know she'd fight it and stay awake the rest of the night if she could but he'd fight with her on this one. 'Please for me, try and sleep for a little while, I am not planning on leaving this bed, or you, I promise' He whispered lowering his voice as he tried to lower his voice as much as possible and sooth her. 'You promise you won't leave?' she questioned needing him to stay with her, she couldn't wake up at all without him, it would feel like a dream she'd know that. Everything was too overwhelming at it was.

Kol placed a gentle kiss upon her lips and stuck his finger out leaving hers for a quick second 'Pinky promise?' he questions as he stuck up his pinky finger before moving it around hers in a promise with a smirk of a grin along his face. 'Very funny!' she laughed hitting him playfully.

'Oi, I'm wounded' he mocked with a raised eyebrow causing another laugh to leave the little witches mouth. 'You'll live' she whispers leaning closer to his face smiling widely. The realization of those words really did hit. 'That my love I will' he states clearly. He is not going anywhere for a very very long time. She may be stuck with him now and she wouldn't have it any other way. She kisses him with love one last time before giving into a rather wide yawn that escaped from her mouth. Kol raised an eyebrow grinning at his girl, in turn feeling rather exhausted himself. Coming back from the dead, emotional reunion and well making love for the first time to the women you love will do that for you.

'Sleep love, I'll be right here' and with a few rubs of her temples on his behalf he watches as she starts to give in and closes her eyes. A wide smile that has no intention on leaving his own lips as he watches her carefully and not daring to attempt to drift off until he hears her breaths become very labored evident she is in a deep sleep. She falls asleep against his chest and he drifts off with whisper promises of love, protection from his brothers and god knows who next but right now it's just them and as he falls asleep with his love in his arms he wouldn't have it any other way. Things were going to change but for them there were No regrets.

This was just the start as far as they were concerned.


End file.
